ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Logan
This is the 2nd episode of Logan 10: Protector Of The Multiverse. Storyline We see Logan, Wrath and Shout in the lair, doing nothing. (Logan, bored) Not a single crime! Suddenly, an explosion is heard. (Logan, happily) Time to investigate! And I am going solo! He slammed the Epictrix. TRANSFORMATION Logan grows to the size of Feedback and loses his hair and turns blue. His eyes become green and he wears a white sleeveless shirt with a black stripe running down it. The Epictrix is on his chest. END (Logan or Cycle) Time to end this! He runs away with super speed. He arrives at the crime scene and sees an Evolved Vaxasaurian terrorizing a bunch of villagers. (Cycle) A Humungousaur? I can't compete with that! He slams his Epictrix and turns into Golem. (Golem) It"s showtime! Wait, why does it have an Epictrix on it? He ties his limbs on the dinosaur alien, who rips them off angrily. Golem reverts to Logan. Logan slams the alien's Epictrix. The alien turns into Logan with darker yellow hair, a dark red hoodie, a white shirt, brown pants and dark red shoes. (Logan) Me? (Evil Logan) Yes. I want that weapon of mass destruction. (Logan) The Epictrix? (EL) You're too stupid. Of COURSE!! He turns into Four Arms with darker fur and white and black inverted. (Logan) You already have one. (EFA) This is the Eviltrix. (Logan) OOOOHHH! He activates the Epictrix and scrolls through the interface. (Logan) Goop! Please give me Goop! He slams the Epictrix, but gets Ditto, who makes 5 other copies. (Ditto #1) EVADE! The Dittos run away, but Four Arms grabbed Ditto #1. (Ditto #1) Dittos, ASSEMBLE! The Dittos merged into 1 and reverted. (Logan) Communication mode activate! The Epictrix switched on. (Logan) Contact Shout Sonar. (Shout, from Epictrix) Logan! What's up? (Logan) Help! Evil me has me! (Shout) I will be right there. Shout and Wrath come riding a patrol cart, armed with guns. They step out. (Wrath) Stop and you will not get hurt! EFA reverts. (EL) Fine. (Logan) That was easy. Normally there would be some sort of... EL turns into Ultimate Humungousar. (Logan).. Catch. EUH shoots a swarms of missiles at Logan, Wrath and Shout. They dodge by rolling behind a bunch of rocks. (Logan) GOING HERO! He turns into Arcticguana and shoots his ice at EUH, who shoots them. (Arcticguana, panting) Need...to......catch.......my...........breath! He reverts. His mentors shoot a ray at EUH, reverting him. (Evil Logan) Ugh. He faints and wakes up in a container filled with plasma in the lair. (Shout, to EL) We are just keeping you here .. (Wrath) Until you tell us your BACK STORY! (EL) Fine. I am going to bust out of here and kill you all anyway. When Logan was born, Virus sent a Nosedeenian to take your DNA, in this case, your hair, and give it to him and turn it into me. (Shout) VIRUS?????? He screamed so loudly, the container shatters and Evil Logan turns into Astrodactyl and flies away. (Logan) I don't think so! He turns into Shocksquatch and hangs on to Astrodactyl's tail and electrocutes him with might. He suddenly reverts, because the Epictrix used up to much power. (Logan) Crap! He activates the Epictrix. TRANSFORMATION Logan turns black and his chest turns green. He turns taller and more muscular and green lines go on his body resembling a circuitry and his neck grew longer. His neck merged with his head and a green circle appeared on his face, along with the Epictrix. Category:Episodes